1. Field
The present invention relates generally to solid state thrusters, and in one particular example to controllable digital solid state cluster thrusters for propulsion, igniters, electric matches, pyrotechnic displays, and/or gas generation that includes an electrically ignitable propellant.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital propulsion systems, and in particular, arrays of microthrusters are known. Generally, a digital propulsion system includes a two-dimensional array of individually addressable thrusters, which may be selectively fired for purposes of propulsion or gas generation. In one example, described generally in “Digital MicroPropulsion”, by Lewis et al., Sensors and Actuators A, Physical, 2000, 80(2) pp 143-154, and which is incorporated by reference, an array of microthrusters are formed, where each microthruster includes a micro-resistor, thrust chamber, and rupture diaphragm. A propellant is disposed in the thrust chamber and may be ignited by energizing (and thus heating) the micro-resistor to a sufficient temperature to ignite the propellant. When the propellant is ignited the pressure in the chamber rises until the diaphragm is ruptured, resulting in the ejection of material from the chamber. The ejection of material results in a thrust imparted to the microthruster. Such microthrusters may be manufactured as dies or chips including an array of varying number and sized microthrusters. Further, the resisters may be selectively addressed to ignite and impart varying amounts of thrust.